


a pinch of nicotine called you

by MiraclesInApril



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, handjob, semi-public sexual activity, slightest food play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraclesInApril/pseuds/MiraclesInApril
Summary: When Chanyeol kidnapped his assistant for baby clothes shopping assistance, he did not anticipate how enthusiastic Jongin would get. He also did not anticipate how the rest of the afternoon would go.





	a pinch of nicotine called you

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write chankai shopping bc there's a shopping scene i have planned for the rewrite of 'the road to hell' but i didn't want to start that yet so here we are lol. plus i wanted lollipops in this idk exordium jongin with his lollipop has been haunting me. 
> 
> p.s. this is a purely self indulgent byproduct of exam stress. i'm warning you now that it's not my best, lol. that and happy valentine's day :D

“Sir? You had me clear your schedule?”

“Ah yes, lets go.” Chanyeol closed the file and stood up before Jongin could come any further into the office.

He steered his assistant towards the elevator and pressed for the basement when the doors dinged open.

“Are we going somewhere secret?” Jongin peered at him curiously, speaking around the precarious lollipop in his mouth.

“What have I told you about speaking with something in your mouth?”

“That there’s nothing wrong with it and you should answer my question?”

“Try again.”

“You’re doing the older person thing and exerting dominance and authority over someone younger?”

Chanyeol almost choked. “Maybe it’ called, I don’t know, being your boss.”

“That information is quite new to me. Last I checked I was told “oh there’s really no need for that. We’ll be working closely so think of us more colleagues than anything.” In fact if it weren’t for my unwavering professionalism and respect, I wouldn’t be calling you ‘sir’ with those instructions.”

“Is that so?” Chanyeol chuckled. Jongin’s selective memory was amusing. He’d said those words to him over a year ago. But he couldn’t remember to keep his mouth shut around that sweet death stick.

“Yeah. So will you tell me where we’re going?”

“You’ll just have to be patient.” he said as they arrived in the basement garage. He pressed the remote car key, his amusement furthered by Jongin bumping hips in a silent ‘come on’ he could all but hear moaned petulantly.

“I just...you’ve never done this before and I thought maybe it’s an emergency but you don’t look like you’ve lost your great aunt, twice removed from your mother’s side.” Jongin argued when they were inside, fastening his seatbelt with the lollipop that was shrinking pressed against the inside of his cheek.

“What?” Chanyeol laughed as he started the engine and backed them out of the parking space.

“Are you kidnapping me, sir? Is that it? Because I haven’t talked to my mom today and I reckon she’d be very mad if I disappeared without a warning.”

“I’ll keep in mind to let you call your mother in the case of future kidnappings, Mr. Kim.” Chanyeol slid on his shades and tried to contain his grin.

 

“You kidnapped me for... _this?”_

“Uh huh.”

Chanyeol would have told Jongin what their trip was about but Jongin had whined and speculated imaginatively about their secret schedule. Anyone in their right mind (or one that liked to see the young man suffer) would agree that this was much more fun than cluing him in. And seeing his face at the underwhelming location made it twofold as satisfying.

“What is this? A ‘boss man gets tired of responsibilities and goes rogue for a day’ film?” Jongin walked in front of him with his back to the pathway and Chanyeol took it upon himself to turn him the right way round before he tripped backwards to a squashed head.

“No,” Chanyeol said, squeezing Jongin’s shoulder before letting go. “It’s ‘boss man knows zilch about babies and needs his bright assistant’s help shopping for a brewing niece.’”

“ _Brewing!”_ Jongin squawked, aligning his steps with Chanyeol and craning his head up at him. The horror rolled off him and Chanyeol wondered if he might smite him. “You think a baby is something to just brew up like a coffee?”

“No. It’s closer to an incubated leech.”

“ _Chanyeol.”_ Jongin voiced in reproach, foregoing his playful ‘sir’ that tagged every sentence addressed to Chanyeol.

He had replaced Ethan a little over a year ago and the difference between the two assistants was staggering to say the least. Similarities between Jongin and Ethan started and ended at their acuteness, polyglotism and record of competency. Ethan was an employee and Jongin...well there was no immunity to Jongin. He was an irresistible breath of fresh air and it was dubious that many were unyielding to him. Where Ethan was pensive and indrawn, Jongin had as much filter and guise as an open sky. Where Ethan was formal and clinical, Jongin was a congenial whirlwind that treated everybody with warmth and indiscriminate hospitality.

Oh, and Jongin made his dick hard. That was a new development and a glaring difference.

“Yes Jongin?”

“Wait till you have kids and I tell them all about how their daddy thought of them as leeches.”

“Mmh. You’re going to break our kids’ hearts, eh?”

Chanyeol loved to be on this side of perturbation, it was very rare that he was. Jongin was the one creating storms in the office, leaving a trail of flustered men and women in his wake. At times he was innocent to his charisma and coquetry, other times he dripped with simpering smirks and satisfaction.

To Chanyeol’s dismay—but not quite—Jongin’s rattled state did not last long. He wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s bicep and beamed up at him beneath lashes.

“I’m not sure I can bear you kids but I’d love to _try_ with you.”

The gratefulness for the shades covering his eyes was almost as thick as the desire suddenly darkening them. Chanyeol’s professionalism and Jongin’s effect on him had been at an adamant impasse for a year. More accurately, since the day Jongin started work.

There was just no helping his dick turning solid at Jongin’s unequivocal flirtation, though Chanyeol might have initiated it this time. It was no fault of Chanyeol’s that Jongin had a gorgeous face sculpted with divine precision, plump cherry lips that were normally wrapped around the head of an equally cherry lollipop, molten obsidian for eyes that were far more expressive than they ought to be, radiant bronze skin and a figure that was simultaneously lean and arcuate at intoxicating places. Chanyeol would know, from all the times Jongin’s untucked shirt rode too high or Jongin stripped down to his singlet on sweltering days and made Chanyeol’s life unbearable as it hugged his form like a glove.

“I’ll consider it if you do a good job today.” Chanyeol decided to roll with it, finish what you started and all that.

“I’ll do everything in my power, sir.” Jongin said solemnly, gaze saccharine, smile syrupy.

Chanyeol snorted. He didn’t doubt it.

 

The next four hours ensured that Chanyeol attested to just how serious Jongin meant he’d take the task. His feet were ready to dissever from their shanks, his muscles were having an impromptu arm day with shopping bags and he was so parched his throat felt like the terrain of a noon desert. And Jongin was still talking about the stores they had left to visit and “We got winter and spring wardrobes covered since she’ll be delivered when it’s colder. Now we need lighter, prettier outfits. Of course she’ll be older then, and I’m telling you now that babies outgrow clothes so fast in the initial months and years so you’ll want to keep that in mind if you’re planning anymore gifts.”

Never had Chanyeol seen someone light up like that at the prospect of baby shopping when he said that there was no budget for today. ‘Let’s splurge on my very first baby niece’ had been the foolish detonation command for his demise. Fuck, Chanyeol would see that particular delighted glint in Jongin in the many nightmares of this day to come.

In spite of all his grousing, Chanyeol appreciated Jongin’s aid and determination, even if this was still just an extension of their banter to him. He had more expertise than Chanyeol ever would with kids and particularly babies, with a niece and nephew that made him breathtakingly incandescent every time he mentioned them. Chanyeol often caught him on the phone at breaks, speaking in a barely decipherable language of syllabes mainly formed by pouts and whines.

 _“Speaking to my best friend.” Jongin had mouthed to him the first time he walked into that and Chanyeol thought_ how strange _._

_“You wanna see a pic?” Jongin grinned after he ended the call and Chanyeol agreed unsurely._

_“His name’s Raeon. Turning four this year.”_

_Chanyeol felt his chest kick in alarm. Jongin had a kid? Firstly, he hadn’t informed him on his application and second, was Jongin alright with leaving his kid alone for that many hours? He stayed well past home time most days, holed up in the office with Chanyeol, transcribing and translating documents and sometimes sitting in on meetings on Chanyeol’s behalf with clients who couldn’t manage day-time appointments._

_“Son?”_

_“Hell no,” Jongin laughed, “my very bratty, very lovable and most adorable nephew.”_

_Chanyeol’s chest kicked again, but for an entirely different reason, and filled with warmth. He’d called his nephew ‘best friend’. How fucking_ cute _._

He heard and learnt a lot about Jongin’s niece and nephew since then, whether he liked it or not. He had also learnt it was the secret to getting Jongin out of a foul mood or distracting him from the emotions that weighed on him when he had to work toilsome and harrowing cases like child abuse and fraught divorces.

Jongin was extra boisterous and frenetic afterwards when he came from such meetings and hearings. He inhaled lollipops by the dozen— something that was helping him quit on nicotine death sticks—and blamed his rambunctious state on the sugar rush. Chanyeol saw through that quickly. The only thing that held him from going over and swallowing the younger man in an embrace was the fact that he’d by then caught on to how his dick liked to, ehem, act up around Jongin and he was trying to keep his distance, a physical one at least.

But his family, his niece and nephew. That got Jongin going, laughing and marvelling at something silly they did or dragged him into and Chanyeol could never have anticipated how fond he would grow. How he would inquire about them even on good days, just to see that light in him, an invisible layer of splendour comprised of content and glee that superimposed his stunning looks.

“How hard are you judging me right now on a scale of one to ten?”

Thankfully his shopping hellion agreed that they couldn’t continue while famished. The shopping bags took up two seats and the space on the floor between them. Jongin and his feet took up another two chairs, his head pressed to the metallic round table and Chanyeol observed him stoically from the fifth next to him.  

“You did a lot today. I’m withholding judgement.”

“That’s nice of you.”

“But I also don’t expect you to finish them so I reserve my right to pass judgement later.”

“And douchebag is back.” Jongin scowled and sat up, patting the pockets of his blazer.

No, Chanyeol was not judging him for ordering three burgers. Jongin had a large appetite, never gained a pound, was always trying new cuisines and dishes. He was no chef but he was a foodie veteran. But that didn’t mean he could finish _three_ burgers, large fries and a large soda. And if Chanyeol knew him, there was, without a doubt, going to be dessert. In fact it was shocking that Jongin hadn’t started with dessert. He had a funny way of arranging his meals sometimes and Chanyeol could only watch in amusement when they ate out together.

“Looking for this?”

He took out a strawberry lolly from his pocket. It was one of the two flavours Jongin liked. Jongin’s admission to the firm came with bowls of lollipops in each room he frequented. He constantly encouraged his colleagues to take as many as they liked and that eventually resulted in his stock depleting faster than he could replace.

Respecting Jongin’s efforts to improve his health and lifestyle, Chanyeol ensured that their shared office at the least didn’t run out of Jongin’s new sugar ball addictions. Smoking had taken Chanyeol’s father and he had known the addiction himself in his teenhood. Jongin had been at it longer than he had, though, and he knew that was harder to quit. Working at Chanyeol’s office was certainly not going to hinder his efforts, even if that might have been considered unprofessional at other organizations. Chanyeol had committed himself to bolstering his employee’s efforts at self improvement as long as it didn’t harm or interfere with anyone else’s work. When it came to Jongin, that meant ending up with spare lollipops in his jean and jacket pockets.

“Fuck yes,” Jongin’s head flopped on Chanyeol’s arm in relief, seeing the lollipop he was holding.

“You know you’re going to have to start quitting these too,” Chanyeol said as he unwrapped it.

“Don’t be a hater now.”

“We’ll wean you off, don’t worry.”

Jongin looked up at him, wrinkling his face, “I didn’t teach you baby terms to use on me.”

“You’re right. I’ll save it for our kids.”

That got Jongin spluttering again and Chanyeol couldn’t help but smirk.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, finding the red in Jongin’s cheeks amusing and adorable.

“Nothing’s wrong. Give me my damn lolly.” he reached out to pluck the stick from Chanyeol but Chanyeol acted faster and stuck it in his mouth.

“Feel free to get it.” Chanyeol leaned back, hands crossed behind his head and all the dare in his posture.

Jongin stared at him minutely and despite Chanyeol’s relaxed and loose exterior, it started a sizzle inside him, one that was going to lead to a gradual burn for Jongin. He knew this tune so well.

His hellion did attempt to take back his sweet, wrapping his fingers around the white stick in slow motion and maintaining eye contact with Chanyeol. Then, to Chanyeol’s surprise, he pushed it further into his mouth instead of out. His gaze shifted to Chanyeol’s lips and whatever crossed his mind made him tuck his heavy lower lip into his mouth.

Chanyeol’s cock was awakening.

He rotated the stick in Chanyeol’s mouth and Chanyeol slightly hollowed his cheeks for him. They had flirted plenty and sometimes the tension between them needed a chainsaw to split but it never compared to this. The lust creeped in with the speed and force of a freight train and Chanyeol wanted the crash to bring them together, closer than ever. Jongin was already half in his lap, leaning so close just to reach up and hold the lollipop steady with his slightly quivering arm.

He passed the lollipop slowly out of Chanyeol’s mouth, getting the stickiness smeared all over Chanyeol’s lips but he didn’t linger long. Chanyeol contained a groan at how quickly Jongin slipped the saliva coated sweet into his mouth, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked unnecessarily hard, as if he couldn’t suction the flavour out fast enough.

His tongue, already stained red from his previous lollipop that was consumed shortly before, smeared saliva over his lips as he licked them and then fixed Chanyeol with a gaze that was both limpid and hazy.

“Yummy.”

Chanyeol’s stomach turned at that. He barely contained himself, barely held back from grabbing Jongin by the nape and smushing their mouths together and inhaling Jongin whole through kisses.

“Here you go, aaaand here _you_ go,” the waiter set down their food and it was the first instance homicide ever crossed Chanyeol’s mind in all his thirty six years of living.

The moment was broken but the heat. That lingered through the silence that endured between them, another first, and even the food was tasteless to the images his imagination happily provided of a supposed continuation had they not been interrupted.

 

“I promise I can finish it...it’s just my appetite is kinda gone!” Jongin complained, glaring at the three-quarters remains of his third burger.

Towards the end of their meal, conversation was live and fiery between them again, courtesy of Jongin. He never bode well with silence and he never shut up. Chanyeol wondered if the pre-waiter incident had unsettled him or made him uncomfortable. Evidently he was back to himself and Chanyeol’s mind was put at ease.

“That means, wait for it, _you’re full.”_ Chanyeol enlightened, “And it also means I get to say I told you so.”

“I told you, don’t be a hater Mr. Park. Watch me…” he shoved part of the bun into his mouth again but the bite he took was miniscule and the frustration made him scowl. Chanyeol was infinitely amused.

“I know you’ve got many talents,” Chanyeol put a friendly hand on Jongin’s back, switching up tactics, “and you could easily do this, er, some other day but I’m sure you’re tired and the sooner you give up, the sooner we get to go home.”

Jongin made an affronted noise and not for the reason Chanyeol was expecting.

“Go home? Isn’t that sweet. We’re taking our stuff to the car and then we’re going to see a movie. Don’t even think of saying no. It’s the only day you’ve ever cleared a schedule and if you thought I wasn’t going to take advantage...hah! Dead wrong, sir.”

 

That’s how Chanyeol ended up at the end row of the movie theatre, glad for the decision to give in to Jongin and let him take charge of his day.

Jongin had enthusiastically picked a movie for them, guiding Chanyeol to their seats as he talked his ear off about babies, how to hold them and other practical advice he deemed necessary for Chanyeol to know. Chanyeol was more preoccupied with Jongin’s animated disquisition and how he paused every so often to suck on the fresh lollipop in his mouth like a stimulant before resuming.

The earlier tension was laid to rest and a switch had been flipped, restoring the airy playfulness between them, dominated mostly by Jongin’s chatter and Chanyeol’s playful quips here and here.

Then as the movie began and they fell into observant silence, Jongin grew shifty, fidgeting as if uncomfortable in his own skin.

“It’s a horror film.” he whispered quietly to Chanyeol, a little hoarse but Chanyeol hadn’t paid much mind then, only nodded despite the comment pointing out the obvious confusing him a little.

Now Chanyeol understood and he was powerless to the unleashed amusement. He exchanged every whimper and intake from Jongin with a chuckle but he couldn’t be so much of an ass as to push Jongin away when he laced their fingers and used Chanyeol’s hand as a stress ball.

His amusement slowly coalesced into concern. Jongin was looking increasingly stricken, despite the movie not being that ghastly or gory. Perhaps he had a very low tolerance for the spooky.

“Hey,” he whispered, looking at Jongin in the dim lighting. “Hey, hey, Jongin, look at me.” his grip on Chanyeol had become painful, his jaw was clenched so tight on the lollipop it was worrisome for his teeth, his eyes were squeezed shut and there was a faint tremble about him.

Gripping Jongin’s jaw and turning his face towards him, Chanyeol started massaging out the tenseness.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Jongin’s whisper got muffled around the sweet in his mouth so Chanyeol plucked it out gently and dropped it into Jongin’s coke between them.

“I didn’t know it was scary. The poster made it seem like it was about a family.”

“It is about a family. You’d know if you had your eyes open at any point.” Chanyeol teased. Jongin had relaxed considerably but Chanyeol wasn’t ready to stop or let go. He liked how his palms could splay out over Jongin’s entire soft face, how he could use this grip to bring Jongin’s mouth to his. He wouldn’t. But. He could.

“Yes, a family getting ripped to shreds one by one.” Jongin said vehemently, getting visibly distressed all over again.

“Fear of horror. A dent in your perfection.” Chanyeol smirked, stroking a lazy thumb over Jongin’s cheek. He realized he hadn’t been paying attention to the movie from the get go anyway, way more attuned to Jongin and Jongin’s body language.

“Perfection?”

Shit, had Chanyeol said that out loud?

He nodded anyway. There was no reason for Chanyeol’s high opinions of Jongin to be secret. “Yes, Mr. I Speak Fifteen Languages and Could Learn Fifteen More in My Sleep.”

“You’re fluent in six. That’s still a lot.”

“Six isn’t fifteen though. And besides, that’s not the only reason.”

“Yeah?” Jongin leaned into his palm, his lips pretty darn close to the inside of it and Chanyeol had the faint urge to run his thumb over that inviting pout.

“There’s more. A lot more.” there was a magnet compelling him to talk, to confess what he’d been fighting to keep at bay. Compelling him closer, compelling bolder. To finally give in and thumb over those lips, watch them yield to the gentle force and part slightly.

Their faces were a bare inch away and drawing closer every second. Reason had dispersed into the darkness. The near emptiness of the room and the dimness imbued the atmosphere with the sense that they were in a covert, shadow corner of the world that emboldened all their clandestine actions and promised to keep secret and safe. Immune to judgement and consequence. Immune to reason and reserve.

There was just need. The overwhelming need to press their lips together.

The gasp that escaped Jongin when their lips touched was a most beautiful sound, only second to Jongin whispering Chanyeol’s name with gravid desire when Chanyeol pulled back for a short second to gauge his reaction.

When it was evident that there would be no dissent from Jongin, he quickly eliminated space between their lips and prodded softly into Jongin’s mouth. This. This was an addiction he would quickly grow into. What had started out soft turned urgent and soon Chanyeol was angling Jongin’s head to kiss him deeper, probe his tongue farther into Jongin’s mouth and revel at the quiet whimpers that earned. He tasted of sweetness and strawberry and sinful addiction. Nicotine in the flesh.  

“Jongin,” he murmured as they broke for air but Jongin didn’t allow them much breathing time, quickly pulling their faces back together, taking Chanyeol’s lips into his mouth to suckle. Chanyeol thought he might explode to bits right there.

Jongin’s hands covered his on his cheeks then slid up into his sleeve to stroke his forearms then found their way to his chest and further lower, all done in haste like he couldn’t explore Chanyeol fast enough and yearned for more.

Chanyeol was in the same state of desperation, less and less inclined to pay attention to who might pay attention to them or control his own groans. Jongin’s kiss was intoxicating, Jongin’s touch was riveting and this was not enough, there were too many limitations between them.

Fires ignited inside him all at once at how Jongin curved into his every touch. The way he turned to putty for Chanyeol begged for more without saying a word and Chanyeol didn’t think he had a bone in his body that could deny Jongin.

The surprised squawk he made against his lips was so like Jongin it made Chanyeol grin into the kiss before the pressing matter of Jongin’s arousal in his hand slapped him in the face, a fact that almost took his breath away. _Jongin was aroused for him._

Multitasking became a sudden talent as he unzipped and freed Jongin from his tighter-than-dress-code work slacks and worked on kissing him to cinders with his tongue.

“Fuck,” Jongin moaned as Chanyeol’s fingers encircled his semi-hard cock, “fuck fuck fuck, _Chanyeol,”_

Chanyeol took advantage of Jongin’s pleasure weakened state to roam his neck, his kiss-wanton throat. His lips were sticky from Jongin’s strawberry lollipop-infused mouth and he knew he got that all over Jogin’s skin but right now it was perfect for sucking and licking and then some, which was driving Jongin crazy, hardly able to stay put in his seat. Chanyeol was thrilled and spurred on by each and every reaction, and with his own arousal forgotten, all he yearned for was Jongin’s hot release all over his hand.

He didn’t forget to move his wrist, growing harder himself at Jongin thickening in his palm, head becoming fuzzy at the desire to have Jongin in his mouth, taste that pretty cock and have Jongin release in his mouth. That exact scenario had been the star of many an illicit daydream (and more reluctant to admit, wet dream) and there might have been a chance to make it a reality now.

He kissed Jongin’s open mouth again. He couldn’t really see his features with the light from the screen mostly dim and frequently changing intensity at that but the glimpse of Jongin’s heavy lidded hazy look was stimulating and made Chanyeol’s heart and blood race.

Jongin slumped to his shoulder as he sped up his wrist, his laboured breathing in Chanyeol’s ear. He was grateful for the loud volume covering up the slight squelch of the precum now leaking from the tip and slicking up the hard cock, further proving how turned on Jongin was and in turn making Chanyeol harder.

“Are you close baby?”

The unintelligible whimper wasn’t much of a reply and Chanyeol wished they were somewhere private where Jongin could vocalize himself freely. Chanyeol somehow doubted he was quiet in bed and he was looking forward to proving himself right. He wanted to adore every inch of Jongin and have him cry for his release.

But not right now. Right now was fresh and new and Jongin was on the brink. Chanyeol was sadistic, not cruel.

“Come in my hand Jongin. Next time it’ll be my mouth.” Chanyeol whispered in Jongin’s ear, enjoying the hitch of his breath, the teeth catching the crook of his neck where Jongin’s face was crescented in.

“Chanyeol,” Jongin panted in a desperate muffle.

“Easy. Whenever you’re ready,” Chanyeol said then cupped Jongin’s face up to kiss again. As he stroked and sucked on Jongin’s tongue, and whispered more dirty encouragements Jongin exploded over Chanyeol’s hand and on his own thighs, fluid running over Chanyeol’s fingers and soaking into fabric of the slacks.

Chanyeol stroked him to sensitivity and Jongin pried his fingers off with quiet, hoarse pleas. It was astoundingly hot to watch Jongin struggle with the aftershocks, fuck up into Chanyeol’s fist and yet beg him to stop as discreetly as he could.

“Quite a mess you made all by yourself lovey.” Chanyeol murmured teasingly as he felt around the cupholder for the wad of tissue Jongin nabbed at the counter.

“I—uh—Sorry.” Jongin settled on sheepishly saying.

“No reason to be.” Chanyeol pressed a quick kiss to his jaw, “I like messy.”

“I like when promises are fulfilled.” for a second Chanyeol had no idea what that meant. Then the light on the screen flashed brighter, showing the playful glint in Jongin’s eye and Chanyeol chuckled, not in the least bit surprised.

“You have no reason to worry. I intend to keep that promise...And a few others I’ll make.”

“Great...in that case you wanna get out of here?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol straightened out Jongin’s disheveled hair from rubbing on his shoulder, bundled up the soiled tissue into the cupholder and stole another lingering kiss from Jongin. “After the movie ends.”

Jongin’s groan was loud enough to get the three occupants in the front to turn around. Before long he was back to burrowing into Chanyeol’s side, groaning in his ear about evilness and payback.

Chanyeol didn’t mind. He didn’t care. Not about Jongin’s threats, not about the movie. Personally he was having too much fun having Jongin snuggled into him, stamping kisses on his neck to “distract himself” and possessively resting his hand close to Chanyeol’s groin that was still to let go of it’s semi-hardness.

He had a feeling this incipient thing with Jongin was not a one-timer and if it was, there would be time to discuss it later. Right now he was just going to enjoy the inebriating novelty and content.   

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope that turned out to be worth your time, let me know if you liked it :3  
> come chat chankai or anything else on [~twitter~](https://twitter.com/miraclesnapril)or[~curiouscat~](https://curiouscat.me/miraclesnapril)  
> take care lovelies♡


End file.
